


Forest Fire in Winter - A Confession

by RoseGoldAvana



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldAvana/pseuds/RoseGoldAvana
Summary: A forest fire in the winter is a sight to see, but when you are in the cold, you find yourself gravitating towards the flames.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 85





	Forest Fire in Winter - A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this story belong to Rachel Smythe, creator and author of Lore Olympus, currently on Webtoon. This story is an interpretation.
> 
> My first story on Archive of Our Own. Enjoy!

“Persephone?”

I open the door to my home, late at night around midnight. It was pouring rain, and I had not prepared for any visitors. I see her standing there, in nothing but a white sundress soaked to the bone, hair grown to her waist, eyes swollen red. I immediately grabbed her inside and shut the door.  
“What happened? Are you ok?” I asked, still wrapping my head around her arrival.  
She was shivering so bad she could speak. Her mouth was turning blue and she was too cold to bring her arms up to warm herself. I raced to the bathroom and grabbed one of my fluffy black towels and wrapped it around her and started patting her hair with it.  
“Its ok, c’mon, lets go to the couch.” I walk her over to the couch to sit down. The towel still over her head and she glazed at the floor as if in a trance. She was out of it.  
I kneel in front of her, laying my hands on her knees. “Sweetness, do you want something warm to drink? Want me to get some dry clothes too?”  
She took a second to stop shivering and she looked at him briefly before nodding. He patted her knees and walked out to retrieve some clothes. Damn, I don’t have anything that would fit her. I’ll just have to find the smallest shirt I own. I ended up finding a white t-shirt that wasn’t too big, but it would at least let her walk around.  
I walked into the kitchen next and put the kettle on. I don’t have tea, but I do have some hot cocoa that I had for a while. I checked the expiration date, and it’s fine. I put that on and rush to the couch and saw her laying down, the towel wrapped around her, with her hair laying over the side of the couch.  
“Kore, hey, I have this. Its not much but at least its dry. Can you get up?”  
She finally speaks for the first time. “Yes, I just need a moment. I don’t feel so good.”  
She’s probably getting sick for being drenched for so long. “Here, the quicker you change, the better. I have some hot chocolate being made right now, should be ready in a few minutes.” I lay the clothes in front of her and start walking to the kitchen.  
She grabs my wrist quickly “Wait, don’t leave yet”  
I slowly kneel in front of her again. “I won’t. Are you okay? What do you need?”  
She looks down for a moment, and bites her lip, almost embarrassed. I almost groan with how cute she is right now, but of course right now it would be inappropriate. “I-I don’t know. I just, I just don’t want to be alone right now.”  
I would almost argue with her, tell her that I’m not leaving the house, I’ll be a few steps away for a moment, but I can tell right now that its not quite that simple to her. I sit in front of her, not sure what I should do. “Of course, but you should at least get out of those wet clothes.”  
She looked up at me with worried eyes, not sure what it meant, but she then nodded. However, she started sniffling again. I lay my palm on her face “Sweetness, what’s wrong?”  
“I’m sorry, it’s just, I feel like I can’t move. I feel weak. I barely made it here, and I was scared that if you weren’t here I don’t know if I would have been able to keep moving-“ She started getting choked up and big tears threatened to spill, I quickly attempt to stop it from happening “Shh Shh hey, its ok, I’m here and I’m going to help you.” I get on my knees and grab parts of the towel. “Here, I’ll help you get changed. Don’t worry, Ill look away when I need to.”  
She looked a bit relieved, which made me relieved. “Thank you. I trust you.”  
I smiled at that comment, then I sat next to her and motioned her to face the other way. I put the towel over the back of the couch where we were, and I bring her arms up, which were cold to the bone and she resisted slightly to move them away from her body. “Relax a little, it’ll feel better soon I promise.” She nodded in front of me again. I will say though, when I used my hands to slide her arms up before reaching for the hem of her dress, I couldn’t help that through the chill, she was so soft to the touch.  
She kept her arms up and I pulled the dress off. I quickly pushed my indecent thoughts away and put the shirt over her head. Thankfully, the shirt was long enough to go almost to her knees, so she wouldn’t need shorts. I don’t have anything that would fit her. She looked back at me and smiled, before reaching for the towel again and wrapping it in her hair.  
She sighed loudly. “I feel so much better. Thank you.”  
“Of course. Are you ok if I get the hot chocolate really quick?”  
She brought her knees into her chest “Yeah, I’ll be ok. Do you have a blanket? I’m still a bit cold.”  
“Yes of course, I’ll bring it out in a second.” I get up to get the drinks, one for me too because why not, I haven’t had hot chocolate in a while. I draped a blanket over my arms as I held the two drinks in my hands and walked out.  
I handed her the hot chocolate and leaned so she could grab the blanket and puts it over her lap. “Thank you, Hades.” She takes a sip and made a content sigh. “This is pretty good.”  
“I got it in the mortal realm a while ago.” I say as I sit next to her on the couch.  
She turned in her place towards me. “Really? You in the mortal realm, shopping for hot chocolate? I find that hard to believe.”  
I chuckle a bit. “For your information little goddess, I was working. I ended up picking up a few things on the way.”  
“Sure sure.” She says condescendingly as she takes another sip.  
Of course, I was happy she was feeling better. But I guess I should ask now. “So… you don’t have to answer, are you ok? Are in trouble?”  
She pauses in her sip. She brings her cup down and gazes downward as if thinking about something.  
“Kore, you don’t have to explain, just know I’m here for you.”  
“No. No, you have every right to ask. I did show up uninvited to your house in the middle of the night on a weekday. I was sure you would be upset with me for disturbing you, but you’ve been extremely generous and caring. I owe you so much.”  
“Nonsense, you don’t owe me anything. Also, I do have insomnia, so I wasn’t sleeping anyways. And as far as being a weekday, it doesn’t matter, I work every day.”  
“Oh.” She looks away.  
“No wait, that didn’t come out right. I said it because I always work. Its part of the gig. But I make time, so don’t worry about a thing. You are important right now.”  
She smiled at me. “You’re too kind to me. Where was this understanding attitude when you pulled out a guy’s eye?  
I scoffed at that comment. “That was different. He needed to be taught a lesson for messing with a goddess’s reputation.”  
“Reputation… Well, I do appreciate you defending me. Although its… it wasn’t necessary.”  
“Of course its necessary, you are young and you haven’t been given the chance to do anything as a goddess yet. I’ve made my bed of my reputation, but you haven’t even been given the chance.”  
“My chances were already taken from me. A stupid gossip magazine doesn’t change anything.”  
“What are you talking about? Of course it changes things. People will see these magazines and not know any better. Reputation is everything.”  
“Reputation is NOT everything. Why would you say that?”  
“That’s just how it is! If you want to be well respected, you have to work on your reputation as a goddess.”  
“Gods you sound like my mother!” She puts the cup down and pushes off the blanket and walks into the hallway, the towel falling off her head in the process.  
I am a bit blindsided by that comment. I get up after her. “What do you mean by that? That sounded like an insult”  
She stopped before opening the back patio door, which was on the second floor. “Well I didn’t mean it as a compliment!” She opened the door and walked out, and I quickly follow her. It was still raining and cold out, but we had a roof and a space heater, so it was fine I guess.  
“In what way do I sound like Demeter? Because from my experience, we couldn’t be any more different.”  
She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Both of you are so obsessed with reputation. My mother worked my entire life keeping me sheltered. Hidden away from beings like Zeus. Not even allowed to go near people she didn’t know. Not even allowed to go places on my own. All because she was afraid any little misstep, I was going to ruin everything for myself. What she DIDN’T consider, is that you cant control what people think, no matter how hard you try. You could tell the truth and know it inside and out, and people will refuse to believe you. I thought you of all people would understand that. Working on your reputation doesn’t mean SHIT here when anyone can say anything about you and it becomes a fact. And also, We are GODS. We don’t get promotions or demotions, we don’t get fired, we are not elected officials. We are GODS. PERIOD. END OF STORY. Regardless of our mistakes. Regardless of the past. Regardless of what we want or don’t want. IT DOESN’T. FUCKING. MATTER. People care more about reputation than what actually matters. Because it doesn’t matter if a god did something horrendous, he’s still a god. He’s still walking around doing whatever he wants, claiming that it doesn’t matter if we hate each other, it’s all about REPUTATION. Does he care what he did to ME? NO. HE DOESN’T. BECAUSE IT DOESN’T MATTER. IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT HAPPENED OR WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME, BECAUSE IT DOE-” She then looked dizzy “-it doesn’t matter…” and nearly falls over,  
I grab her quickly to hold her still, she looked disoriented. “Easy, easy, hey, just calm down for a moment...”  
She grabbed her head in one hand, hiding her face from Hades, and started to cry. She speaks almost in a whisper “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to take my frustrations out on you. I don’t mean to compare. You’ve been so good to me, I’m so sorry, I’m just so scared.”  
I held her there, wrapping my arms around her, tucking her head under my chin. “Hey, I’m here. Just take it easy. Tell me what’s going on, let me help you, please.”  
She breathed in through her nose and let out a breathe. She relaxed a bit, then pulled away and looked down. “I ran away.”  
“What?”  
“From Artemis’s house. I just… I couldn’t stay any longer. I didn’t think about it. I know its going to bite me in the butt later. But I couldn’t stay. Not with him constantly showing up, testing me.”  
I raise an eyebrow. “Him? Are you talking about Apollo?” her immediate change in her demeaner indicated that was it.  
“I… I cant face him. I cant do it. Not now. I’m not strong enough.”  
“He is annoying, but what are you so afraid of? Did he hurt you?”  
She stiffened. I immediately get angry. “What did he do.” I say, calmly, but holding back.  
“He… he took advantage of me.”  
I didn’t like where this was going. “Kore, are you saying that he…”  
She closed her eyes tight, tears threatening to spill again, and nodded.  
I step back, and I run my hand over my mouth looking away. I’m not sure what to think, I knew that kid was aggravating, but to think he would stoop that low.  
“Hades?”  
I snap out of it, her look at me was worried. “Hades, are you ok?”  
I grab her and pull her into another hug. “I should be asking you that. He should be punished. He-“  
“Not now. Please. Not now.” She leaned into my chest. I sighed heavily, knowing the best thing to do is report it. But, she obviously is in no position to talk about it. “I’m here. He wont hurt you again.”  
She pulled back. “He told me to stay away from you.”  
“What?” Why would he mention me.  
“He said that I was angry with him all the time because I hang out with you too much. And that you were the reason I didn’t trust him.”  
The shitty little sun god is about to see stars.  
“I.. I mean of course this was after the incident… but he is desperate to make me his wife for some reason.”  
“Wife?” I didn’t realize he wanted to marry, he seemed like such a playboy.  
“He wants to be like Zeus. He said that I didn’t have to like him, and that Hera hates Zeus, but they stay married. He said that he didn’t mind if I hated him. After that, I couldn’t be in that house anymore.”  
“What an absolute douche. He’s in it for the status.”  
“Reputation.” She corrected.  
I stayed silent. I couldn’t help but hear the multiple meanings behind that word now.  
“Lets go inside. Its still cold out.”  
She walks in front of me, stopping after I shut the door. “Hades?”  
“Yes?” I answer behind her.  
“I meant to say it earlier but… you smell really nice.”  
“Random, but thank you.”  
She laughed a bit. “Yeah, a bit random, I know. But its true. You smell like a forest fire in winter.”  
That’s a new one. “That’s new. I haven’t heard that one before. It doesn’t sound like it would be a pleasant smell though.”  
She turns around. “Have you ever seen a forest fire in winter?” I shook my head. “I cant say that I have. But I can imagine.” She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe. “The sound of the fire cackling, the embers floating into the air and disappearing like fireflies, the branches cracking, along with the whistling of the cool winds, almost acting like a barrier to keep the fires from spreading. Its terrifying, but also...”  
She opens her eyes, and looks at me. “Winter is cold. So incredibly cold, that the dangers of the fire looks so inviting. And when you get close…” She steps closer to me “the fire starts to warm your body. But then it starts to burn. You step back-" She steps away from me “-because the fire is overwhelming. But… then you start to miss the burn.” She continues to look at me, but the look she is giving me now is making my heart pulse quicker. “ Your body, your blood, your heart, your mind, your adrenaline, everything starts to work at full capacity, trying to focus on which is better for you. To be out in the cold-“ She looks out the patio, where the rain was still falling at high speed. I turn to look where she was nodding towards. “-Or to be near the flames.” I feel a hand on my cheek, pulling me towards her. She was now floating at my eye level. “After awhile, your body will tell you to find balance. But while you search for that balance, you realize that once you feel that heat, any balance you find, you will never rid the chill. And no amount of balance will ever satisfy you again.”  
She floats down. “That’s what a forest fire in winter is like. And as for the smell…” She takes in another smell. “It smells like strength. Power. Fury.” She looks at my lips. “Passion.” She holds my jawline. "Chaos." She runs one of her hands up the back of my hair “Man.”  
I grab her waist and kiss her. I don’t know what came over me, but I had no idea what to say, so my body acted on its own. She immediately put her arms around my shoulders, holding me to her. We kiss for a good solid minute before breaking apart. She whispers to me “I can’t go back to the cold. Not when I feel so hot now.” I kiss her again, picking her up by the waist, and bring her to my bedroom. I would’ve gone to the couch but the bedroom was closer. I lay her down on the bed and look at her, with nothing but my shirt on her body, and her hair slightly damp from the rain, and I couldn’t help myself. “If I am the fire, then I shouldn’t be so close to you. I can and will hurt you.” She smiled at me, putting her hand on my cheek again. “I'd rather burst into flames than to go back into the cold. Please.” I kiss her again, pulling her up higher on the bed to the pillows, and start caressing every part of her body I can find. She moans into my mouth and I nearly lose my shit. “Sweetness, before we get carried away, are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Hades, I never wanted anything more in my entire life. Please.”  
Damn, she will never have to beg me for anything, but hearing her beg for me to take her, its more than I can bear. “I’m starting to think if I’m the fire, then you are fanning the flames little goddess.” She giggled a little bit “I just want to make sure the fire doesn’t die out on me.” I’m starting to lose my mind. Is she even real? Is this even happening? I started to feel flames of my own when she reached down and sunk her hand into my shorts. “Sweetness, you’re driving me crazy” As I feel her hand caressing me, I shut my eyes, basking in the feel of her touch.  
“Please touch me Hades” My eyes shoot open. Her eyes are desperate, and I cant help but feel a sense of pride, knowing I’m the one who is going to satisfy that desperation. I start kissing her neck, and her moaning increases. She grabs my hands and puts them on her chest over her shirt. She puts pressure on them, signaling me to out force in my hands and her sigh is music to my ears. “More” She asks. So polite, if she were to demand anything, I would do it in a heartbeat. I slide my hands underneath the shirt and put my hands on her bare chest, and start kneading slowly at first. She tilts her head back, and whispers a small yes. I stop kissing her neck and I let up slightly and grab the bottom of her shirt. I glance at her to make sure this was ok, but she seemed impatient and started pulling up the shirt herself. I cant help but take a moment to look at her, with nothing but underwear on. “You are a vision.” She blushes slightly “Well hurry up, before I start getting shy” I went back to my post, and feeling her skin was incredible. After a moment, she brings me up for a kiss and runs her hands through my hair. She pulls away for a moment and whispers “Please be gentle with me” I kiss her nose and lean my forehead against here. “I wont do anything to hurt you. Let me know if you get uncomfortable.” She nods and gives me a chaste kiss. I start kissing down her neck to her clavicle, to her sternum, and I having stopped kneading her chest, and I looked up at her, and she gives me the ok to move along. I put one of the buds in my mouth, and her moan was loud. I started to work around it with my tongue, and kneading the other. I switched peaks and did the same work on it. Persephone was grabbing my hair and massaging it, as if to tell me I was doing a good job. What a way to get validation. I started to move down to her still cloth covered area, and grabbed it to pull it down. She started shifting, as if to help me move it down. I pulled it down and there laid a goddess in all her glory. In her purest form. I felt as if I had been blessed with such a sight. I carefully laid my hand to cup her and she took in a sharp breath. “Are you ok?” “Yes, its just a bit intense.” “I’ll go slow don’t worry.” “Ok.” I started moving my hand back and forth to get her less sensitive to touch, and she started to fidget a bit. “Are you uncomfortable?” “No I… I need more.” I nodded, she was wet, but probably needs more stimulation. I leaned down, and she stopped me “Wh-what are you doing?” This might be pushing it. “You need to get lubricated if we’re going to continue, and I don’t have any lubrication on hand right now. Do you want me to stop-“ “NO! No, I’m just nervous. I trust you completely, this is just new to me.” I rub her hips to hopefully soothe her. “It should feel good. If it feels anything other than good, you can tell me to stop. I want to know your boundaries so I don’t cross them. You can trust me, but I want to trust you to tell me to stop when I need to.” “Of course I will.” “Ok, just relax, I’ll take care of you.” “Ok.”  
I leaned down again and rub my thumbs over the bundle of nerves and she has a small tremor in her body. I slowly go over it a few times to get her acclimated, then once she started to relax, I did an experimental lick over it. “Oh gods…” Her moan was like a prayer. I went back to do it again, and she had the same reaction in her body from it. I go ahead and start licking while rubbing around her entrance. I hear whimpers, but no words, so I look up and see she has her hand over her mouth to keep her from moaning out loud. I laugh internally at this, she really is so cute. I continue to rub her gently as I move up her halfway to pull the hand away from her mouth. “You don’t have to silence yourself.” Her eyes half-lidded and glossy, she replies softly “I thought men didn’t like hearing women... during…umm....” I stop rubbing her briefly, she looked confused. I ask her “Did… did he tell you that?” She nodded, good thing that question didn’t make her upset, she seemed a bit dazed still. Good, I plan on teaching her tonight. I moved to her ears “I want to hear you. I want to hear my name. I want all the noises you can give me. Boys don’t like to hear it, men would die to hear it. Understand?” She nods and turns her head to kiss me. “I understand.” I went back down and continued my work on her. Finally hearing her soft moans, and I feel like I’ve died and gone to heaven. She started to get a lot more wet, so I felt around her entrance. God, I haven’t even entered her yet, and she is so tight… She is going to be the death of me. “Go ahead” I hear her say, as if she knew what I was planning. I put my middle finger inside and she takes it so well. Her moan is incredible. I slowly push it in and out of her, and she starts to take slightly larger breathes. I put in another one, and she groans. I look up and she is in bliss. I start pumping my middle and ring finger, with my palm open, and she starts to moan loader. “Hades… Hades…” My name sounded so sweet. I then start to use my mouth on her again to help relieve the tension from stretching her. I start feeling her pulse, and I realize she is close. “Hades, what’s… what’s happening…” “You’re about to release. Let it happen, you’re safe with me.” “Its… intense…” “I know sweetness, just relax and let go” She then lets out a choked scream as her body starts to spasm. I release my mouth and kept my fingers inside still, so that she would come around them. She’s breathtaking in the throws of passion. Once she’s calm down, I climb back on top of her and kiss her, she grabs my head and holds me there for a moment. Her eyes are still closed from the intense release she just experienced. “I’ve never felt like that before.” I smile at her as I stroke her sides. “It should always feel like that.” “Hades…” “Yes?” “Make love to me… please…” I went ahead and shuffled my shorts off and there we were, both naked, ready to profess our love to each other in the most physical way. She glances at me as if she were love struck all over again. “You really are a god…” I smile at her, leaning down to kiss her, which lasted a good minute. “You really are a goddess.” I leaned over, ready to insert myself. “It wont hurt, right?” “No. you may feel some pressure, but it should absolutely not hurt.” “Ok.” I position myself and start to sink in. She is so tight, I started to worry, but she seemed ok. I put myself all the way in and sat there for a moment. “Are you ok?” She moaned “Ugh yes, mmm, it feels amazing, please move” “Ok” I start thrusting in and out and her hands held to either side of my neck, her head leaning forward and is starting to feel overwhelmed by the feeling. I am starting to sweat profusely, but I paid no attention to it. I kissed her forehead before leaning over her on her right shoulder. She wraps her legs around my wait and moves her arms to around my waist and tries to signal me to move a bit faster. I can barely think, but my instincts kicked in and I started to move faster. Her moaning beside my ears kept sending waves of hot pleasure in my veins, encouraging me to kept going, I’m nearly at pure animal instinct at this point. I then feel a familiar pressure in my groin, and I knew I was close. “Sweetness, I’m about to…” “Me too… me too…” She whispers, I use the last of my energy to go as fast as I could until I finally release that ended up sparking her release as well. We both lay there for a moment for our spasms to die down, before I completely collapse on her and she put her hand on my cheek. “Kiss me” She asks, her eyes closed, still waiting for the high to die down before she opens her eyes again. I lean up to kiss her, and I never felt so much love and devotion in a kiss before. I move off her and pull her into my side, and she rests her hand on my chest. “That was… amazing Hades.” I kiss the top of her head. “It was amazing. You were incredible Kore. You are an incredible woman. I’m lucky to receive your affection.” “Well I’m lucky to receive your care. You’ve given me something I never thought I’d have.” “I could say the same thing.” We lay there for a few more moments before I decide to break the silence. “Well what happens now?” She climbs on top of me, sitting her bare body on top on my pelvis. “I don’t know… is the fire still burning?” I grin at her, at held her hips to position her, all the while thinking she better understand that this fire will never burn out.


End file.
